Noche de Fuego
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOOT: La noche en la que el fuego y el calor reinaron en Forks. Hielo & Fuego desde el punto de vista de Jacob Black. Jacob/Bella


**Disclaimer**: Basado en el capítulo Hielo & Fuego de Eclipse. Todos los personajes, diálogos y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La noche en la que el fuego reinó en Forks desde el punto de vista de Jacob_. Hielo & Fuego. Jacob/Bella. _

* * *

**Noche de Fuego**

Aquella tormenta no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para Bella, el frío la consumiría y su estúpida sanguijuela sólo empeoraría las cosas. Entré en fase, y me fui corriendo, quería saber que todo estaba bien en la manada, una batalla se aproximaba.

Aunque éramos lobos preparados para eso, jamás habíamos peleado con más de un vampiro ávido de sangre. Aquella sanguijuela que había querido atacar a Bella había sido fácil, pero la pelirroja era experta en escapar; lo más probable es que hubiese entrenado a su ejército de igual manera. No sería una batalla sencilla de ganar, y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, sería bueno pelear al lado de los Cullen, ellos conocían mejor a los de su propia especie.

Sam estaba bastante en desacuerdo con unirnos a ellos, pero la infesta de vampiros era nuestra responsabilidad y debíamos encargarnos, y no podíamos estar divididos por un viejo tratado en este caso. Para mí lo más importante era salvar a Bella, no me importaba cuánto tuviese que pelear, Bella estaría a salvo, ése era mi objetivo.

La nieve caía sin cesar, y yo no hacía más que pensar en Bella, cuando los pensamientos del resto de la manada me acribillaron.

"¿Dejaron el rastro?"

"¿Están en el refugio?"

A todo contesté con un sí general, quería seguir pensando en Bella, y en la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de llevarla con el chupasangre. Le gustaba. Mucho. Pero a la vez tenía miedo, se estaba debatiendo entre él y yo, algo que jamás se había planteado en los últimos meses, ni siquiera cuando él se fue ella me consideró como algo más que un amigo. Pero ahora sí, ¿qué había cambiado? No estaba seguro, y prefería mantener la duda. Aún si Bella lo escogiera a él al final del camino, yo podría decir que luché y lo hice hasta el final.

Ya sabía que todo estaba bien en La Push, así que tomé camino de regreso a la tienda donde estaba Bella y_ el frío. _Esperaba que él estuviese alejado de ella, sería una estupidez que se mantuviera al lado.

Comencé a aullar, frustrado y preocupado por Bella.

—Vwete dee aquí —la oí decir.

—Sólo está preocupado por ti —tradujo el chupasangre—. Se encuentra bien. Su cuerpo está preparado para aguantar esto.

—E-e-e-e-e.

Volví a aullar, ahora parecía un sollozo, de dolor, de angustia, de lo que fuese. Yo era más útil para Bella en ese momento que la sanguijuela.

Desde que había llegado a un lado de la tienda de campaña, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran formas de entrar allí. De abrazar a Bella y ahuyentar el frío de su cuerpo y por sobre todo, de sacar a la sanguijuela.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —gruñó la sanguijuela desde adentro—. ¿Que la saque con la que está cayendo? No sé en qué puedes ser tú útil. ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente o lo que sea?

—Estoy bbbieenn —dijo Bella con los dientes castañeándole.

¿A quién creía que convencía? A mí no.

Busqué el abrigo que había colgado en la rama y comencé a acercarme a la tienda.

"Voy a entrar, tengo algo para hacerla entrar en calor" No era un pensamiento que explicara claramente mi plan, pero no necesitaba su autorización.

—Eso apenas va a servir de nada —masculló—, y es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida —añadió en voz más alta. ¡Bah!

Salí de fase y me acerqué aún más a la tienda.

—Mejor que cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido a ti, seguro. « ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente?» —Dije remedándolo.- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un san bernardo?

Abrí la cremallera con cuidado, tratando de entrar por el menor espacio posible, cosa que no era demasiado fácil, pero no quería que se colara el aire hasta el cuerpo de Bella. No lo logré con demasiado éxito, el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció.

—Esto no me gusta nada —claro, porque no eres tú quien puede hacerlo, me mordí la lengua y cerré la cremallera—. Limítate a darle el abrigo y sal de aquí.

¿Es que esta sanguijuela creía que me iba a conformar con darle un maldito abrigo a Bella?

—El anorak es para mañana, ahora tiene demasiado frío para que pueda calentarse por sí misma. Está helada —me dejé caer en el suelo junto a Bella—. Dijiste que ella necesitaba un lugar más caliente y aquí estoy yo —abrí los brazos ampliamente.

—Jjjjaakkee, ttteee vas a cccoonnggelar —intentó protestar.

—Lo dudo mucho —contesté con confianza—. He conseguido alcanzar casi cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. Te voy a tener sudando en un pispas. –sonreí, orgulloso de mí mismo.

Edward rugió, me sentí satisfecho de que ahora si entendiera con claridad que no me marcharía. Comencé a abrir la cremallera del saco de dormir de Bella para poder entrar.

Sentí un toque helado en el hombro, _maldito. _La mandíbula se me cerró sin yo pensarlo, las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron por su asqueroso olor de sanguijuela. Flexioné los músculos y le gruñí: —Quítame las manos de encima —

—Pues quítaselas tú a ella —respondió en tono de odio.

—Nnnnooo luuuchen —dijo Bella con los dientes castañeándole de forma audible, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Estoy seguro de que ella te agradecerá esto cuando los dedos se le pongan negros y se le caigan —repuse con brusquedad.

La sanguijuela dudó, mientras yo pensaba en formas de hacerlo sentir aún más culpable ante mis palabras, _suficiente daño le has hecho, _gruñí mentalmente.

—Cuida lo que haces —dijo una vez que había vuelto a su esquina. Me reí entre dientes.

—Hazme un sitio, Bella —dije bajando lo que quedaba de cremallera. Bella me miró indignada y confundida.

—N-n-n-no.

—No seas estúpida ¿Es que quieres dejar de tener diez dedos?

No me importaba su respuesta, yo quería a Bella sana y salva, me metí en el saco de dormir como pude, era un poco difícil por el espacio del que disponía ya que Bella no cedía ni un poco.

La rodeé con mis brazos, y la apreté contra mi pecho desnudo, como acunándola en él, sabía que el contacto con mi piel la haría ceder de un momento a otro; un momento que llegó muy pronto. Su cuerpo se hallaba helado y apretó sus dedos contra mi piel.

—Ay, Bella, me estás congelando —dije quejándome aunque no quería que me soltara.

—Lo ssssienttoo —tartamudeó

—Intenta relajarte —dije mientras su cuerpo se estremecía—. Te caldearás en un minuto. Aunque claro, te calentarías mucho antes si te quitaras la ropa –sugerí, no tenía nada que perder.

Nada que perder, incluso podía ganar. ¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado el cuerpo de Bella desnudo? Estaba seguro que en todo este tiempo no lo había hecho tantas veces como esta noche. Su piel blanca expuesta ante mí, una de mis mayores fantasías…Corrección, mi mayor fantasía. Mis manos tocando su cuerpo, alcanzando cada rincón que tenía prohibido. Porque yo era el hombre para Bella, podía hacerla feliz sin causarle ningún daño. Podía hacerla mujer sin que eso implicara matarla. Imaginaba sus pechos, sus piernas, su vientre…todo desnudo y para mí.

El chupasangre gruñó de pronto, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Era sólo un hecho constatable. Cuestión de mera supervivencia, nada más.

—-Ca-calla ya, Ja-jakee —dijo Bella, pero no se apartó ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo—. Nnnnadie nnnnecesssita to-todos los de-dedddos.

—No te preocupes por el chupasangre —al menos yo no me preocuparía demasiado—. Únicamente está celoso.

—Claro que lo estoy —intervino Edward, desde la oscuridad—. No tienes la más ligera idea de cuánto desearía hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella, _chucho_.

—Así son las cosas en la vida —comenté, y proseguí con la dura verdad—. Al menos sabes que ella querría que fueras tú.

—Cierto.

—Ya ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunté notando que su cuerpo ya no temblaba.

—Sí.

—Todavía tienes los labios azules —dije mirándolos con aquel deseo humano recorriéndome—. ¿Quieres que te los caliente también? Sólo tienes que pedirlo. –el placer sería mío.

La sanguijuela suspiró.

—Compórtate —susurró Bella, apretando su cara contra mi hombro. Me estremecí una vez más ante su helado contacto.

Creí que ya no quedaban partes frías en Bella –exceptuando sus provocativos labios –cuando sentí los dedos de sus pies en mis piernas, sonrió maliciosamente y yo apoyé mi cara sobre su oreja, helada también.

— ¿Jake? —Musitó medio dormida—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estoy de broma ni nada parecido. «Es sólo curiosidad, nada más» —dijo usando mis propias palabras.

—Claro —reí entre dientes, recordando nuestra charla.

— ¿Por qué tienes más pelo que los demás? No me contestes si te parece una grosería —reprimí una carcajada.

—Porque mi pelo es más largo —contesté, sonriendo. Agité mi cabello que había crecido hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

—Ah —dijo sorprendida, como si esperara algún otro tipo de causa para mi largo pelaje. —. ¿Por qué no te lo cortas? ¿Te gusta ir lleno de greñas?

¿Cortármelo? ¿Y dejar que con mi cabellera se fuera mi oportunidad de tener a Bella? No estaba en mis planes deshacerme de ella, sabiendo que a ella le gustaba más cuando iba lleno de "greñas". Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la sanguijuela se comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento —bostezó dulcemente—. No pretendía ser indiscreta. No tienes por qué contestarme.

Hice un sonido de molestia. Ya la sanguijuela lo sabía, qué más me daba.

—Bah, él te lo va a contar de todos modos, así que mejor te lo digo yo... Me estaba dejando crecer el pelo porque...-casi podía sentir que me iba a sonrojar -me parecía que a ti te gustaba más largo.

—Oh —dijo incomodándose a mi lado. ¡Qué tonto!—. Esto... yo... me gusta de las dos maneras, Jake. No tienes por qué molestarte.

Me encogí de hombros y me pregunté si le gustaba lo suficiente –de las dos maneras –como para ignorar el desordenado pelo del chupasangre.

—De todas formas ha venido muy bien esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Aunque no me había sentido tan caliente en toda la noche como en ese momento. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse y le susurré:

—Eso está bien, cielo, duerme.

Suspiró y entró al mar de sueños.

—Seth está aquí —informó Edward.

—Perfecto. Ahora ya puedes estar al tanto de lo que pasa mientras yo cuido a tu novia por ti.

Aunque Edward no dijo nada, Bella emitió una especie de gruñido y luego masculló que lo dejara ya.

Mis pensamientos eran bastante explícitos y me preguntaba si la sanguijuela los estaba disfrutando, deseaba con mis propios labios entibiar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Bella que aún suplicara calor. Empezaría por sus labios, seguiría por su cuello y por nada del mundo me perdería sus orejas. Supuse que debía comportarme y con todos mis esfuerzos lo intenté**. **

Pero ¿cómo controlarme? Bendito viento que aullaba afuera de la tienda queriendo despegarla de sus bases, bendito hielo que caía de las nubes, bendito fuego. Fuego que recorría mi cuerpo aquella noche, teniendo el cuerpo de Bella junto a mí, una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Yo era el fuego, la sanguijuela el hielo. Aquella era una batalla simple: Hielo versus Fuego. No me importaba qué tan lejos llegara el fuego, hoy era el triunfador. Lo era y recorría cada fibra de mi ser. Acariciaba delicadamente algo de piel de Bella, haciendo el fuego en mi interior arder con más fuerza de la que un volcán podría poseer.

* * *

**El segundo oneshoot, mañana publicaré otro y ya será todo xD este se los había prometido haaaceeeee uffffs de tiempo, y es que había tenido muchos problemas, como verán no es el capitulo entero...y es que hasta ahí me sentí cómoda...entonces lo había escrito como unas tres veces y ninguna versión me gustaaba. Finalmente, escribí esta y me gustó pero la tenía olvidada =S hahahaha y cuando vi que mi amiga Kokoro escribiría este capítulo, me acordé de que existía y se los traje xD**


End file.
